Binge
by Hearts Desire
Summary: -Outsiders- Kevin goes to Scott's to check up on his friend during a horrible Easter


A/N- I'm back already! Wow! Yet another one shot. I have major writers block, y'all. Sorry. Anyways, this type of story is so cliche, yeah, but hey. Came to mind while I was sitting here early early this morning. Hope y'all like and thanks for the reivews on my other stories. This one isn't too good, but I wanted to get it finished and up.  
  
  
  
Title: Binge  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Rating:   
  
  
  
  
  
"Scotty?" Kevin Nash called quietly, sticking his head around the door and looking in to the living room, "You home?"  
  
  
  
He sighed. The house was a mess. The coffee table had been overturned, the couch had obvious sctratch marks. Scott must have clawed at it or something. Dozens upon dozens of bear cans and bottles were strewn around the room. Empty food wrappers and cartons littered the floor.  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed again and stepped inside, picking up a bag. He began to put some of the trash away, scowling every time a bottle or beer can reached his hands. He shook his head, continuing working.  
  
  
  
"Th'fuck you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up, smiling softly, "Hey, Scotty. Just helping you start cleaning."  
  
  
  
"Well, stop it. C'do it on my own. Later." Scott replied, kicking the bag from Kevin's hands and plopping down on the couch.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded lightly and went to sit next to his best friend. Scott finished off the rest of his beer and threw the can against the wall before opening another bottle. Kevin watched mindlessly, begging himself to knock the bottle out of Scott's hands before he drank himself into a stupor.  
  
  
  
Scott took a long drink before glancing over.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Scotty. Look, how many is that?"  
  
"Huh?" Scott looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"How much have you drinken today?"  
  
  
  
Scott blinked a few times, "Couple. Like .. ten."  
  
"That's a couple?" Kevin rolld his eyes, "I think you've had enough."  
  
"M'fine, Kev." Scott mumbled, looking at the television, "Fuckin' hate holidaes."  
  
"That's no reason to drink yourself into a coma."  
  
  
  
Scott scowled, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Yeah, right here."  
  
"Fuck, I knew you'd come and try to cheer me up.."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
  
  
"No." Scott replied shortly.  
  
"Well ... what has you so worked up, maybe I can help?"  
  
"Tolja, i's the fucking holidaes." Scott slurred, wrapping his lips around the top of the bottle and taking another long drink.  
  
"It's just Easter, Scotty." Kev chuckled lightly.  
  
  
  
"If you're just gonna laugh at me, piss off."  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. I just don't see why you're so upset over Easter."  
  
Scott squared his shoulders lightly, "Do you see my kids here, Kev?"  
  
Kev looked around, "No."  
  
  
  
"Do you see Shawn or Paul or Kid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mom, Dad, brothers, sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Kev sighed, "I'm sorry, Scott... I'm here."  
  
Scott brushed his cheek with a hand, "Guess you are, Told you to leave."  
  
"Yeah, well since when have I been one to take orders?" Kevin joked, hoping to gtet Scott to at least smile. No luck.  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
  
  
Kevin took a deep breath, "Well ... What do you say I make some breakfast, eh?"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"I don't care if you are or not." Kev decided, getting up and heading to the kitchen island, "You aren't pouring all that liqour into your body without some food in there."  
  
"Lay off, man." Scott charmed, finishing off his drink, "And get me 'nother beer."  
  
  
  
"No can do, Scotty. Looks like you're out." Kev said, heading to the fridge for eggs, pushing the remaining few bottles behind food cartons.  
  
"Fuck!" Scott growled, smashing his bottle into the wall.  
  
Kevin jumped, "Calm down 'fore you have a heart attack."  
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes lightly and begun fixing some breakfast, keeping a careful eye on Scott who was now searching the apartment in a vain attempt to find a half finished bottle. Deciding on one, he sat back down on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Gonna get sick, Scotty." he reminded.  
  
"I'll fine, Kev."  
  
  
  
And the conversation was over for the time being. kevin finished the food and set up two plates before heading back over to the couch. He placed one on Scott's lap before sitting and eating his own. Scott stared at the food for a moment before stabbing some eggs with his fork. He flicked the eggs at the television.  
  
  
  
Kevin squared his shoulders a bit, "Eat."  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head, setting his plate down and taking Scott's. It was only a matter of time until Scott let his anger build up so much that he would throw it at something and Kev didn't want it to be him. He placed both plates on the counter before going back over to Scott.  
  
  
  
He kneeled in front of his friend, catching his gaze. He studied Scott's angry eyes for a minute. He was beginning to sober up a bit. Kev went in to the kitchen and took a cold rag from the freezer. He sat across the couch from Scott, gesturing to his leg. Scott watched him silently before stretching out on the couch and resting his head on Kevin's thigh.  
  
  
  
Kev pushed some of Scott's hair from his face.  
  
  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Scott nodded ligthly, "Yeah, a bit."  
  
"You feel okay? Need to go to the restroom?"  
  
"'M fine. Just a headache."  
  
  
  
"Well I think that would be obvious. You had a lot of alcohol."  
  
"I know." Scott said quietly, "Upset."  
  
"I know, but I'm here now. I'll spend the rest of Easter with you."  
  
  
  
Scott nodded again and pulled himself close to keep close to the warm heat radiating from the Big Man's body. He sighed lightly at the long ifngers running through his hair. So soothing. He soon found himself drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
Kevin felt Scott relax against his body and he leaned a bit. Scott was sleeping. He watched Scott's chest rise and fall lightly and he remembered why it was all worth it. All their nights of arguing, all of Scott's drinks and all their figthing. Made their friendship stronger.  
  
  
  
His eyes scanned over the sleeping man's body and the decision was checked off in his mind. He loved this man and he didn't want him hurting. When Scott woke up, they'd talk and they'd work things out for Scott to get help. He needed help and Kev would be there every step of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
[FIN] 


End file.
